Naruto Shippuuden epizódok
Naruto Shippuuden részek listája. 1. évad thumb|left 1-RESZ cim:Hazatérés thumb|left 2-RESZ cim:Az Akatsuki megteszi lépését thumb|left 3-RESZ cim:Az edzés eredménye thumb|left 4-RESZ cim:A Homok Jinchuurikije thumb|left 5-RESZ cim:Mint a Kazekage...! thumb|left 6-RESZ cim:Küldetés teljesítve thumb|left 7-RESZ cim:Fuss, Kankuro, fuss thumb|left 8-RESZ cim:A Kakashi csapat elindul thumb|left 9-RESZ cim:A Jinchuuriki könnyei thumb|left 10-RESZ cim:Pecét jutsu: A fantom sárkány 9 pecsétje thumb|left 11-RESZ cim:A gyógyító ninja tanítványa thumb|left 12-RESZ cim:A visszalépet öreg hölgy elhatározása thumb|left 13-RESZ cim:Tálálkozás a sorssal thumb|left 14-RESZ cim:Naruto fejlődése thumb|left 15-RESZ cim:A rejtett gömb neve...! thumb|left 16-RESZ cim:A Jinchuurikik titka thumb|left 17-RESZ cim:Gaara halála thumb|left 18-RESZ cim:Behatolás! A hirtelen belépő thumb|left 19-RESZ cim:A csapda működésbe lép! A Gai csapat ellenségei! thumb|left 20-RESZ cim:Hiruko kontra a két kunoichi thumb|left 21-RESZ cim:Sasori igazi arca thumb|left 22-RESZ cim:Chiyo titkos képessége thumb|left 23-RESZ cim:Apa és Anya thumb|left 24-RESZ cim:A Harmadik Kazekage thumb|left 25-RESZ cim:Három perc élet és halál között! thumb|left 26-RESZ cim:10 báb kontra 100 báb 2-EVAD 27-RESZ cim:Impossible Dream thumb|left 28-RESZ cim:Beasts: Alive Again! thumb|left 29-RESZ cim:Kakashi Enlightened! thumb|left 30-RESZ cim:Aesthetics of an Instant thumb|left 31-RESZ cim:The Legacy thumb|left 32-RESZ cim:Return of the Kazekage thumb|left 33-RESZ cim:The New Target thumb|left 34-RESZ cim:Formation! New Team Kakashi thumb|left 35-RESZ cim:An Unnecessary Addition thumb|left 36-RESZ cim:The Fake Smile thumb|left 37-RESZ cim:Das Buddy-Prinzip thumb|left 38-RESZ cim:Simulation thumb|left 39-RESZ cim:The Tenchi Bridge thumb|left 40-RESZ cim:Nine-Tails Unleashed!! thumb|left 41-RESZ cim:The Top-Secret Mission Begins thumb|left 42-RESZ cim:Orochimaru VS Jinchuriki thumb|left 43-RESZ cim:Sakura's Tears thumb|left 44-RESZ cim:The Secret of the Battle thumb|left 45-RESZ cim:The Consequences of Betrayal thumb|left 46-RESZ cim:The Unfinished Page thumb|left 47-RESZ cim:Infiltration: The Den of the Snake! thumb|left 48-RESZ cim:Bonds thumb|left 49-RESZ cim:Something Important.. thumb|left 50-RESZ cim:The Picture Book's Story thumb|left 51-RESZ cim:Reunion thumb|left 52-RESZ cim:The Power of the Uchiha thumb|left 3-EVAD 53-RESZ cim:Title thumb|left 54-RESZ cim:Nightmare thumb|left 55-RESZ cim:Wind thumb|left 56-RESZ cim:Squirming thumb|left 57-RESZ cim:Robbed of Sleep thumb|left 58-RESZ cim:Loneliness thumb|left 59-RESZ cim:A New Enemy thumb|left 60-RESZ cim:Impermanence thumb|left 61-RESZ cim:Contact thumb|left 62-RESZ cim:Teammate thumb|left 63-RESZ cim:The Two Kings thumb|left 64-RESZ cim:The Jet-Black Signal Fire thumb|left 65-RESZ cim:Lockdown of Darkness thumb|left 66-RESZ cim:Revived Souls thumb|left 67-RESZ cim:Everyone's Struggle to the Death thumb|left 68-RESZ cim:Moment of Awakening thumb|left 69-RESZ cim:Despair thumb|left 70-RESZ cim:Resonance thumb|left 71-RESZ cim:My Friend thumb|left 72-RESZ cim:The Quietly Approaching Threat thumb|left 73-RESZ cim:Akatsuki's Invasion thumb|left 74-RESZ cim:Under the Starry Sky thumb|left 75-RESZ cim:The Old Monk's Prayer thumb|left 76-RESZ cim:The Next Step thumb|left 77-RESZ cim:Climbing Silver thumb|left 78-RESZ cim:The Judgment thumb|left 4-EVAD 79-RESZ cim:Unfulfilled Scream " thumb|left 80-RESZ cim:Last Words thumb|left 81-RESZ cim:Sad News thumb|left 82-RESZ cim:Team Ten thumb|left 83-RESZ cim:Target: Locked On thumb|left 84-RESZ cim:Kakuzu's Abilities thumb|left 85-RESZ cim:Terrifying Secret thumb|left 86-RESZ cim:Shikamaru's Genius thumb|left 87-RESZ cim:When You Curse Someone, You Dig Your Own Grave thumb|left 88-RESZ cim:Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken! thumb|left 89-RESZ cim:The Price of Power thumb|left 90-RESZ cim:A Shinobi's Determination thumb|left 91-RESZ cim:Orochimaru's Hideout Discovered thumb|left 92-RESZ cim:Encounter thumb|left 93-RESZ cim:Connecting Hearts thumb|left 94-RESZ cim:A Night of Rain thumb|left 95-RESZ cim:The Two Charms thumb|left 96-RESZ cim:The Unseeing Enemy thumb|left 97-RESZ cim:The Labyrinth of Distorted Reflection thumb|left 98-RESZ cim:The Target Appears thumb|left 99-RESZ cim:The Rampaging Tailed Beast thumb|left 100-RESZ cim:Inside the Mist thumb|left 101-RESZ cim:Everyone's Feelings thumb|left 102-RESZ cim:Regroup! thumb|left 103-RESZ cim:The Four-Corner Sealing Barrier thumb|left 104-RESZ cim:Breaking the Crystal Style thumb|left 5-EVAD 105-RESZ cim:The Battle over the Barrier thumb|left 106-RESZ cim:Red Camellias thumb|left 107-RESZ cim:Strange Bedfellows thumb|left|150px 108-RESZ cim:Guidepost of the Camellia thumb|left 109-RESZ cim:Counterattack of the Curse Mark thumb|left 110-RESZ cim:Memory of Guilt thumb|left 111-RESZ cim:Shattered Promise thumb|left 112-RESZ cim:Place to Return To thumb|left 113-RESZ cim:The Serpent's Pupil thumb|left 114-RESZ cim:The Eye of the Hawk thumb|left 115-RESZ cim:Zabuza's Blade thumb|left 116-RESZ cim:Guardian of the Iron Wall thumb|left 117-RESZ cim:Jugo of the North Hideout thumb|left 118-RESZ cim:Formation! thumb|left 119-RESZ cim:Kakashi Chronicles ~ Boys' Life on the Battlefield ~ Part 1 thumb|left 120-RESZ cim:Kakashi Chronicles ~ Boys' Life on the Battlefield ~ Part 2 thumb|left 121-RESZ cim:Assemble thumb|left 122-RESZ cim:The Hunt thumb|left 123-RESZ cim:Clash! thumb|left 124-RESZ cim:Art thumb|left 125-RESZ cim:Disappearance thumb|left 126-RESZ cim:Twilight thumb|left 127-RESZ cim:Tales of a Gutsy Ninja ~Jiraiya Ninja Scroll~ Part 1 thumb|left 128-RESZ cim:Tales of a Gutsy Ninja ~Jiraiya Ninja Scroll~ Part 2 thumb|left 129-RESZ cim:Infiltrate! The Village Hidden in the Rain thumb|left 130-RESZ cim:The Man Who Became God thumb|left 6-EVAD 131-RESZ cim:Honored Sage Mode! thumb|left 132-RESZ cim:In Attendance, the Six Paths of Pain thumb|left 133-RESZ cim:The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya thumb|left 134-RESZ cim:Banquet Invitation thumb|left 135-RESZ cim:The Longest Moment thumb|left 136-RESZ cim:The Light & Dark of the Mangekyo Sharingan thumb|left 137-RESZ cim:Amaterasu! thumb|left 138-RESZ cim:Demise thumb|left 139-RESZ cim:The Mystery of Tobi thumb|left 140-RESZ cim:Fate thumb|left 141-RESZ cim:Truth thumb|left 142-RESZ cim:Battle of Unraikyo thumb|left 143-RESZ cim:8 Tails VS. Sasuke thumb|left 144-RESZ cim:The Wanderer thumb|left 145-RESZ cim:Successor of the Forbidden Jutsu thumb|left 146-RESZ cim:The Successor's Wish thumb|left 147-RESZ cim:Rogue Ninja's Past thumb|left 148-RESZ cim:Heir to Darkness thumb|left 149-RESZ cim:Separation thumb|left 150-RESZ cim:Activate the Forbidden Jutsu thumb|left 151-RESZ cim:Master and Student thumb|left 152-RESZ cim:Somber News thumb|left 153-RESZ cim:Following the Master's Shadow thumb|left 154-RESZ cim:Decryption thumb|left 155-RESZ cim:The First Challenge thumb|left 156-RESZ cim:Surpassing the Master thumb|left 7-EVAD 157-RESZ cim:Assault on the Leaf Village! thumb|left 158-RESZ cim:The Power to Believe thumb|left 159-RESZ cim:Pain vs. Kakashi thumb|left 160-RESZ cim:Mystery of Pain thumb|left 161-RESZ cim:Surname is Sarutobi. Given Name, Konohamaru! thumb|left 162-RESZ cim:Pain to the World thumb|left 163-RESZ cim:Explode! Sage Mode thumb|left 164-RESZ cim:Danger! Sage Mode Limit Reached thumb|left 165-RESZ cim:Nine-Tails, Captured! thumb|left 166-RESZ cim:Confession thumb|left 167-RESZ cim:Chibaku Tensei thumb|left 168-RESZ cim:The Fourth Hokage thumb|left 169-RESZ cim:The Two Disciples thumb|left 170-RESZ cim:Big Adventure! The Quest for the Fourth Hokage's Legacy - Part 1 thumb|left 171-RESZ cim:Big Adventure! The Quest for the Fourth Hokage's Legacy - Part 2 thumb|left 172-RESZ cim:Meeting thumb|left 173-RESZ cim:Origin of Pain thumb|left 174-RESZ cim:The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki thumb|left 175-RESZ cim:The Hero of the Leaf Village thumb|left 176-RESZ cim:Iruka's Determination thumb|left 177-RESZ cim:Iruka's Trials thumb|left 178-RESZ cim:Iruka's Determination thumb|left 179-RESZ cim:Jōnin in Charge Kakashi Hatake thumb|left 180-RESZ cim:Inari's Courage Put to the Test thumb|left 181-RESZ cim:Naruto's School of Revenge thumb|left 182-RESZ cim:Gaara "Bonds" thumb|left 8-EVAD 183-RESZ cim:Naruto Outbreak thumb|left 184-RESZ cim:Set Out! Team Tenten thumb|left 185-RESZ cim:Animal District thumb|left 186-RESZ cim:Ah, the Medicine of Youth thumb|left 187-RESZ cim:Gutsy Master and Student: The Training thumb|left 188-RESZ cim:Record of the Ninja Gutsy Master and Student thumb|left 189-RESZ cim:Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia thumb|left 190-RESZ cim:Naruto and the Old Soldier thumb|left 191-RESZ cim:Kakashi Love Song thumb|left 192-RESZ cim:Neji Chronicles thumb|left 193-RESZ cim:The Man Who Died Twice thumb|left 194-RESZ cim:The Worst Three-Legged Race thumb|left 195-RESZ cim:Cooperation, Team 10 thumb|left 196-RESZ cim:Rush Into the Darkness thumb|left 197-RESZ cim:The Sixth Hokage Danzou thumb|left 198-RESZ cim:Five Kage Summit's Eve thumb|left 199-RESZ cim:Enter the Five Kage thumb|left 200-RESZ cim:Naruto's Plea thumb|left 201-RESZ cim:Painful Decision thumb|left 202-RESZ cim:Racing Lightning thumb|left 203-RESZ cim:Sasuke's Ninja Way thumb|left 204-RESZ cim:The Five Kage's Power thumb|left 205-RESZ cim:Declaration of War thumb|left 206-RESZ cim:Sakura's Feelings thumb|left 207-RESZ cim:The Tailed Beast vs. The Tailless Tailed Beast thumb|left 208-RESZ cim:As a Friend thumb|left 9-EVAD 209-RESZ cim:Danzou's Right Arm thumb|left